Dark Days
by Hiccups
Summary: Hi this is sorta Romance/Drama/Mystery fic. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Dark Days Part one  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi this is a sorta song fic, sum song by me sum by artists (music not art) and theme songs from programs.  
  
  
Theres a girl in my mirror I wonder who she is sumtimes I think I know her some times I really wish i did, theres story in her eyes lullabye and goodbyes when shes looking back at me, I can tell her heart is broken easily, Cos the girl in my mirror is crying tonight and theres nothing i can tell her to make her feel all right oh the girl in my mirror is crying cos of you and i wish theres was something, something i could do...  
If i could i would tell her-  
  
Hermione Granger, looked into her mirror,  
"What do I see?" she asked herself  
"A 18 year old girl, gradutating from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...with a broken heart". Lavender Brown came in.   
"Hermione-" she started  
"No it's ok"said Hermione staring glassy eyed into the mirror.  
"Are you sure? I mean, your leaving for-" said Lavender but again Hermione cut her off.  
"Don't" she said angrily.  
"Ok" said Lavender worriedly,  
"You know you can send me and owl if you need any help" she said turning to go. Hermione didn't bother to stop her. Finally she stopped looking in the mirror and finished packing her trunk. Shut it and looked around the room longingly, she cast her mind back to her first day of Hogwarts, coming up to her dormitry and chatting to a very bored Parvati Patil.Tears filled her eyes, thinking about Harry, her boyfriend, thinking about her first change in transfiguration. The Triwizard tournament. She couldn't bare it any more and left the room. Heaving her trunk down the stairs tears splashing down.Like hell. Crawling through the portraight she said goodbye to the fat lady, and headed for the entarnce hall, she arrived and left climbing on to the Hogwarts express. She saw Harry and Kathryn. She was spending the next few weeks with Ron and Harry and their girlfriends.Ron told her to bring Lavender because he knew she hated Kathryn and Felicity.  
She found Lavender and flopped next to her.  
"Hi" she said with a forced smile.Lavender sent her a real one back. They got to Kingscross station. Mr weasly was there to take Ron and Felicity, who hadn't done there dissapparating.  
The other four dumped their bags into the car, and dissapparated. When they got back the worst thing that hadn't happened for at least 17 years... A Dark Mark was hovering over the Weasly's home. Harry, Kathryn, Hermione and Lavender burst into the house. Mrs Weasly sat in a kitchen chair completly pale. A note held in her hand, Mr Weasly, Ron and Felicity burst in.  
"Mum!" said Ron  
"What happened Molly?" asked Mr Weasly.  
"You Know Who" said Mrs Weasly in hardly a whisper.Harry turned pale.  
"Not again" he said shakely.  
"Let me see the note" he said. Mrs Weasly handed him the note   
  
Dark Days are coming   
when I shall rule it all  
No one will stop me   
No One  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Well thats it incase the letter did cum out in what i put the font on and u couldn't read it. It said  
Dark Days are coming  
When i shall rule it all  
NO one will stop me  
No one  
Lord Voldemort  
Thanx for reading pllease r/r  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Dark Days  
Part Two  
  
  
  
Hi 2nd part well here goes oh and none of these characters belong to me but Miss. J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood there reading the note over Harry's shoulder. Mrs Weasly was just sitting the staring into space,  
when a electric blue flash went, then another. Standing there, was Charlie and Bill. Ron's two oldest brothers.  
"Mum are you Ok?" asked Bill running to her. Mrs Weasly said nothing, she gaped her mouth like a fish.  
"Your mothers still in shock" said Mr Weasly , putting a hand on Bill's shoulder.  
"I'll take her to her room." Mumbled Charlie. Taking Mrs weasly by the hand and leading her up the stairs.   
Hermione placed a puzzling look on her face. When her Baby-G alarm went off.  
"I'll be back soon" She said. While turning to leave she couldn't help seeing the look on Harry's face. It was as if he wanted her to go.   
  
Hermione left the house on her Firebolt-3000. Hitching off she flew to, London. Arriving outside, the leaky couldren making sure no one was around she dashed down a nearbye alleyway, she created a highup invisble box, and bringing it down (by magic) she placed her firebolt inside. Then with magic again she raised it. Tucking her wand in her pocket, she ran back down the alley. Turning she walked to the leaky couldren. Once again peoples eyes seemed to slip from the book shop to the record shop. Hermione entered the leaky couldren, she saw a really cute guy. She couldn't take her eyes of him. She seemed to just stand there staring at him. He had sorta spiky black hair small shades and smoked when he got up he noticed Hermione staring at him. Hermione imediatly turned away and began, to walk to the back door. She opened the back door and stepped into the garden. The place had been changing the past few years the weeds were gone and replaced by lovely fox gloves and lavender and poppys. Hermione got out her wand counted the bricks on a wall 3 across and 4 up ( is that right i forgot it). The wall began, to open a doorway. Hermione stepped into another alley called Diagon Alley(you knew that). She walked down to Florencent Fortecues ice cream parlour where a young girl about Hermiones age, she had long brown hair to her hips and deep red lips, nails painted crimson she was wearing, a white t shirt and white combats.  
"I told you," Said the girl boredly.  
"I know" Said Hermione  
"Kathy, stop doing it that so what if the Dark Mark, was hovering over the Weaslys' house?"  
"Voldermort" said Kathy   
"But-" Said Hermione, but before she could finish Kathy had dissapperated. Hermione sighed and got up. She left Diagon Alley, and went through ther Leaky Couldren. Outside was a group of rough looking people, one of the guys saw her the group for some reason or other started running after her. She treied dissappereating she couldn't. So she ran. Down the alley and finding the space. Hermione wasn't quick enough the gang had her hard against the wall. When the guy she saw inthe leaky couldren came.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted. The group started on a runner while the boy helped Hermione. When they saw each other a sort of electricity happened the next thing you know the were kissing.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
Do ya like it??? please r/r 


End file.
